Battlefield Wiki:Awards Nominations
This is the home of the nominations process for the following awards: There is a separate nominations process for User of the Month, which can be found here. Concluded nominations are moved from this page and archived here. Rules On this page, you may nominate any user for any of the above awards. You should create a new sub-section within the nominations section, making clear who you are nominating, what award you are nominating them for, and why you think they deserve the award. The community will then vote to either approve or reject the nomination. *Anyone may be nominated - even if they have already received the same award before. There is no limit on the number of times a user may win any particular award *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month. Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored (Per BF:VOTE) *Votes last for 1 week from the time of the nomination's posting *You cannot nominate yourself for any award Nominations Since that Death liked the idea of a "reporter's award" (now i need or someone needs to make an picture) i think i should start nominating this time a Double Nomination: Collaboration: First Time Nomination BF WIKI QUINTUPLE NOMINATION: BOVELL HEATEDPETE PRESIDENTEDEN78 PFC_ARKALIS ANONYMOUSTOM Support - 'As Nominator ''Zephalian 05:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) -However it may be early. Abit too early, but a reporter's award has already been made, but I haven't really decided whether to use it or not. Isn't that great yet IMO. Death, how about a press hat you know the hat's in the movie that has a piece of paper sticking out instead of the newspaper Zephalian 11:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) TBH if this award is really coming up, Bovell should get it before anybody else. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 18:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Me and PresEden have done stuff as well. Battlelogs 9, 10 and a whole host of other stuff have been covered by the pair of us... - 19:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) *'''Support - supporting for all others save myself (per voting rules) - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *Support - Quite late on the support, kinda forgot about this.. 3RDRANGER for Newcomer's Award From the days of him being a anon (Yuri and me wanted him to make an account) he has been pretty active in the blogs and doing some edits. He shows some potential over the coming months Results Support: 2 Oppose: 0''' *'Support -' As Nominator *'''Weak(ish) Support - while he has shown good promise, he has had a habit of getting into a bit of a row with our friendly county troll. - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) X048J for Editor's award Pretty simple. X048J has done over 2,000 edits in a shorter time than most dedicated editors do a thousand. He has done all of that without much complaint or that much attention, just working away in the background. So, I nominate X048J for the Editor's Award Results Support: 3''' Oppose: '''0 *'Support' - As nominator - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Strong Support' - Per nomination. Very brilliant job. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support -''' Per Nomination Pedro for Editors award While he has had a lot of stuff lavished upon him (i.e. he's already a TU), Pedro's done a very similar job to X048J. Also, he's been very active in non-Mainspace stuff, and has a really high working quality to him. Results Support: 2 Oppose: 1''' *'''Support - As nominator - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Weak Oppose -' Not really the award for this situation, his mainspace needs some work. Maybe the Goodwill Award would be more appropriate? **Hmm, maybe. - 17:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sactage for innovator's award It's a rather odd one here. While he's been inactive at periods, the introduction of URL to the wiki has been a huge bonus, doing what would take us ages in mere hours. URL's been a real help to us over these past months, and without Sac controlling the bot (and introducing it in the first place) I think we'd really have had problems over the last few months with all sorts of problems. Therefore, Sactage for Innovator's award EDIT - To put it simply, the innovator's award is for people who bring good new stuff to the wiki. URL is a new thing for the wiki, as a dedicated bot. It's done 3000+ good things (i.e. edits) and hasallowed us to free up manpower for other tasks. That to me is innovation, even if there are other ways of doing it. Results Support: 3''' Oppose: '''1 *'Support' - As nominator - 16:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - Per nomination. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Oppose''' - For innovator's award? Definitely not! He uses Auto-Wiki Browser, which is a free, open-source program that anyone could use: in fact, I used it quite a bit when I was replacing old templates and template fields, et cetera. Bovell also used it more than a few times. Maybe for an editors award, I'd support, but not an innovator's award. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) **yrue. But the fact that he created a specific bot that was originally set up so that admins could also control it is much more than just using AWB. Tell me, if he hadn't proposed the use of URL, who would have? - 17:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't think it really matters. Somebody else using a bot would've, at some point (it happens). It's not as if its actions are ones we cannot live without. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ****An FYI, I don't use solely use AutoWikiBrowser. I use my own, closed-source bot framework to run URL most of the time. There's always the odd task that I need AWB for, such as certain replacements, which I find easier to do in a framework with a fully implemented GUI. Also, I modify the AWB source code and add functions as I need them, so I'm not using the stock application. Plus, I can make URL entirely controllable from IRC, which I know for a fact cannot be done using AWB. 19:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *****Long story short, his bot is self-programmed in python and is totally unaffiliated with AWB. --Callofduty4 19:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' why not? --Callofduty4 19:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC)